


Rewards

by Annwyd



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Annwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kati and Patrick have different desires, but they still match up pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

For a while now, Colonel Kati Mannequin has had a recurring fantasy. It started on that damned day when _he_ arrived in an A-LAWS uniform, proving himself a fool and a disobediant one at that. Hadn't she told him to stay away from that part of the fight? But he didn't listen, and now, in the down time when her brain is not occupied with her tasks as a strategist, she has a new thought that creeps into her head and, it seems, lower down her body.

The vision comes to her _especially_ when she receives word that his squadron is to be sent into combat against Celestial Being. When she knows that he'll be fighting with Gundams in front of him and allies who lack his purity of heart and innocent honor. It goes like this:

The night before the mission, Patrick suggests that she spend the night with him. They make love until he is exhausted, and then, when he has no energy left in him to protest, she snaps restraints into place around his arms and legs and leaves him there, naked on the bed, dresses herself neatly, and returns to her post. She tells the rest of his squadron that Patrick Colasour is indisposed. They know it's true, because he would have to be in very poor condition indeed to miss out on a battle.

When the mobile suits have all departed, Kati returns to Patrick's quarters. He is no longer exhausted; he is waiting for her, contrite but more than ready. She straddles him with firm hands on his shoulders, and in this way she rewards him for his obediance and his devotion. She does not take off the restraints. They will teach him a lesson for next time.

But this never happens. It never could, anyway. Patrick does invite Kati to his quarters before each mission, but only to ask her for a kiss. In any case, she declines, reminding him that he will receive his kiss after the mission is over. She knows that her fantasy is one almost as foolish as the man it revolves around. It would be below her. Besides, it wouldn't work. Patrick would never become exhausted enough for her to pin him down. He has far too much energy.

* * *

Ever since he was separated from the Colonel when she went to take her new command at A-LAWS, Patrick Colasour has had a recurring fantasy. It's only grown stronger since he was reunited with her. That's a little puzzling. Now that he's with her, able to protect her, and ready for combat once more, he should want nothing else save for her kiss. He's a pure and chivalrous man, after all.

But the thoughts that plague him in the down time before a mission go beyond kisses. They go like this:

Whenever he takes off for combat, the Colonel's voice is in his ears alone. She does not need to command the other units, because they are not piloted by the Immortal Colasour. She tells him everything he has to do. He has no need to guess at what will earn him her kiss. Her brilliance guides his hands, and he destroys the Gundams singlehandedly as her orders channel through him. Then he begins the flight back, but in a shocking turn of events, the Colonel orders him to return at quarter speed. She has a task for him even now.

And so her voice in his ears recites a new list of orders: "Take off your helmet. Unzip your flight suit. Remove your undershirt." At this point, even unzipped, his flight suit is uncomfortably tight in a certain area, and he asks if he can take it off entirely. Her answer is always the same: "Not until you've returned to the base, Lieutenant. Continue at quarter speed."

By the time he's returned, he would be ready to beg if he were a less proud man. But a new twist comes out of nowhere: the Colonel has not taken off her uniform at all. She demands that Patrick himself take it off her, piece by piece, in exactly the correct order. Only when he is done with this--and only if he has done it correctly--may he remove the last of his clothes and wait for her next commands.

But he can never quite figure out what her next commands would be. It feels forbidden to go so far. The Colonel, he knows, would never give such absurd orders. She's much more sensible than he is that way. That's why she's the one in charge. Besides, in his innermost heart, he knows that he would not be too proud to beg.

Patrick lets the fantasy fade, and he goes into battle to protect the Colonel and earn her precious kiss.

* * *

In the end, they compromise. It's much easier to do that once they've made their decision about who and what to fight. One would think that it would be difficult to find time for such activities on the run from A-LAWS, gathering forces in secret to fight a proper battle, but for the first time in years, it's much easier for them to communicate. Kati no longer needs to worry about who will overhear them and possibly use Patrick against her, compromising his safety. Patrick no longer has to wonder what's keeping the Colonel distant from him. They are united in purpose.

So it's not difficult for them to be united in other ways as well. Kati discreetly acquires the restraints from her fantasy: proper handcuffs, none of this fuzzy business. Patrick submits to them gladly, laughing at himself and apologizing profusely for not having thought of them before. But the Colonel lets him take her clothes off before she binds his hands to the bed, so long as he does it in exactly the correct order.

Once he's properly bound, she makes him wait while she meticulously removes his clothes. Then, she pauses to explain a new strategy and Patrick's role in it. He agrees to everything.

"Good grief," she finally says. "You're ready already?"

"The Immortal Colasour is always ready, Colonel!" he promises her.

"I hope not," she says. "But it might explain your combat record."

"What are you saying?" he begins to protest, but that's when she lays a hand across his mouth, firmly silencing him.

"No talking," she says sharply. "Only kissing. You've earned it."

Patrick wants to speak endlessly about how overjoyed he is to have finally earned the right to kiss the Colonel--she's kissed _him_ before, but that's an old reward by now--but he understands that he's been forbidden to speak. Besides, from the way the Colonel lowers herself over him in a slow and orderly fashion, he can tell soon he'll have better things to do than speak.

No, not soon. Now. He kisses her breasts attentively as they come within range of his mouth, determined to make the best of this new mission and its accompanying commands.

"Good," she says. Is that a tremor in her voice? No, it can't be. Even if it is, Patrick is soon distracted from it when she takes hold of him at the base of his shaft and says, "Stay quiet and still. I'll handle this part." And she guides him inside her until she's completely surrounded him. This is as it should be. She is in charge of his body as well as his mind now.

But when she thrusts sternly against him, he's so easily distracted from her orders--

"Colonel! Colonel!"

Quick as lightning, she grabs the heavy keys for the restraints and hurls them at his face. They are precisely aimed to sting his cheek and shock him back into silence. "Idiot," she says. "Stay quiet."

"But Colonel," he protests incoherently.

Her expression softens. "You fool, we don't even have proper rank anymore."

"You have more right to be the Colonel than anyone in A-LAWS," he says. And he laughs. "Sorry, sorry! I'm going to keep calling you that!"

"Fine," she says. "That's acceptable. But that's all you're allowed to say."

"It's all I need to say!"

She hefts the keys threateningly again, and he falls back into silence--

\--broken only by the cries of her rank as she moves with precise passion around him.


End file.
